Heart of Snow
by Cross Varia
Summary: Souji Seta is the leader of the Inaba investigation team. Yukiko Amagi is the manager of the Amagi Inn. Years after Izanami was defeated a sudden even forces them both to enter the other world and search for an escape before its too late. YukikoXSouji
1. Return to the Other side

Souji X Yukiko Fic

Title: Heart of Snow.

Summary: Souji Seta is the leader of the Inaba investigation team. Yukiko Amagi is the manager of the Amagi Inn. Years after Izanami was defeated and the fog lifted he came back to Inaba. He is now the head of the police force taking over for the now retired Ryotaro Dojima. In a sudden turn of events an incident makes them both take a trip to the other world as they brave the cold weather of the mysterious place where shadows still exist.

* * *

It was another boring day in Inaba as the new detective Souji Seta looked over a report of the recent criminal activity, his face matured over the years and his hair was longer. The once silent boy that came to Inaba and defeated the ruler of the other world; Izanami was now in his true home. "Hey Naoto. Check can you check out the report that was filed a few days ago by the owner of Souzaku Daigou." Naoto walked in carrying a file then set it down on Souji's desk, she matured further over the years as well, not to mention she kept her style of dressing and her attitude.

"There you go Souji. Heh I still wonder how you ended up here instead of....nevermind that..why do you want the file? If I may ask." Souji chuckled and looked through it. "I need to see whether or not its possible to solve this now...I figure we have enough evidence against this guy for trashing the store" He said as he took a sip of his coffee and then set it down, his eyes still gazed on the file. _"this guy....something doesn't feel right about this....I have to investigate on my own from now on..." _

Naoto noticed the gaze he hand on the paper then shook her head and walked to the door. "Souji don't do anything you might regret...as for me I'll be heading off...I need to take care of some private business" She called out then walked out of the door. _"Souji....I know you're not the only getting this weird feeling...I'm going to investigate matters myself.."_

Souji smiled gently and waved. "Goodbye Naoto I hope this private matter doesn't end up going bad" He then looked back at the file and began shuffling through it as he reviewed the crime scene and then the sudden disappearance of the man who committed it. "How did he disappear...there was no clear escape route and it wasn't just souzaku Daigou...it was the other stores around the area." He sighed as he stood up and pulled his jacket on. "A walk will help me clear my mind..." He said to himself as he left the police station.

Meanwhile Yukiko walked to the exit of the Amagi inn and fixed her kimono. "I'm going to run some errands at Junes I'll be back in a bit" She called out as she left, her expression was calm but a sudden flash made her feel faint. "What was that?" She mumbled to herself as she continued walking to Junes. Her hair was now much longer and her features matured nicely as the years passed, her body was now one of an adult. As she walked she looked at the shopping district which was once barren and mostly full of closed stores but as the years passed, Yosuke and the others helped the stores open and regain their business.

She gave a warm smile to some children who passed her and then looked up at Tatsumi textiles were her friend and former comrade Kanji lived. "I wonder how Kanji-kun and Rise-chan are doing?" She thought to herself as she continued walking until she reached the street then looked over at a person who approached her, as she looked at the person she felt her face burn up as a bright red blush spread across her face. The man chuckled as he waved. "Hey there Yukiko-chan" He called out.

She smiled and waved back as she walked over to the man. "Hello there Souji-kun. Are you going on a walk as well?" Souji nodded then looked at Yukiko, noticing her features, he had barely spent any time with her since he arrived because of the workload he ended up with. "Yes Yukiko-chan. Would you mind if I joined you?" He said with a smile as he began to cross the street. She nodded as she crossed with him, it had been a long time since they had ever been so close together.

As they walked towards Junes another flash of light suddenly made Yukiko wince and hold her head as if it was in pain. Souji quickly turned and caught her as she fell over to the side, his eyes widened as he realized she fainted. "......hmmm....I got it, I can race home and let her rest" He quickly wrapped his arm around her then picked her off of her feet as he ran towards his home. "Hang in there Yukiko" He mumbled to himself as he ran as fast as he could.

He ran through the shopping district as he held her close to him then saw that he was near his house, the dojima residence but ever since Dojima retired he and Nanako went to visit some of the places she wanted to go to, one of them; souji's former home in the city. As soon as he reached the house, he quickly opened the door and ran inisde as he set Yukiko down on the couch and began to make something that would give her, her strength back. "Hopefully she wakes up with this.." He said to himself as he knelt down next to her and let the scent of the sweet tea reach her nose.

She groaned as she inhaled the smell but didn't wake up. Instead she felt herself in a dream world but with a weird feeling, as if she was in in the other world along with the others.

_Dream:_

_Yukiko wandered through a field of snow when all of a sudden she saw a clear field of flowers and a castle. "W-where am I?" She called out as she silently wandered the field then walked up to the door of the castle. "No way...this can't be....is it?" She said to herself as she pressed her hand against the door making it open with a loud creak. "Is anyone here?" She called out only hearing her own voice._

_She shook her head and continued walking through the castle, it was just like the one from the other world, except; this one, it looked like someone lived there. She continued wandering until she heard a female voice. _**_"Its beeen a while Yukiko"_**_ The voice called out to her. _**_"To regain my power....find me and face me once again"_**_ The voice called out again, this time echoing everywhere._

_She looked around and noticed something on the ground, with a curious look she picked up the item and studied it. After a few minutes of looking at it her eyes widened in disbelief. "This...its....it can't be I thought we lost our power that day he left.." She said as she felt the item disappear. "That card....it was the one that let me summon.....I have to find out whats going on here!" She exclaimed as she ran down the corridors of the castle._

_The voice seemed to get weaker instead of stronger as she ran down the corridors. All of a sudden she felt the presence become intense as she got sent back by a pulse of energy. "ngh..w-what was that..." She said to herself while getting back on her feet and going back to running to the room where the pulse came from. "Whatever it was...it knew I was a persona user" She mumbled as she entered the room but only saw a staircase. As she ascended the stairs the voice called out again. _**_"Remember the pain from all those years ago.....when you almost lost him......when you shielded him....remember everything"_**_ The voice called out._

_Yukiko stopped and looked at the large door at the top of the stairs. "This is it..." She said as she walked to the top and pushed to door open, revealing the room where she was the day she was rescued by Chie, Yosuke, and Souji. At the throne of the castle sat a person who looked identical to her. _**_"Glad to see you again 'me'..." _**_Yukiko's eyes widened as she stared at her other self, her eyes narrowed as she studied her shadow. "Why am I here? Didn't I end up losing my power like everyone else?" She asked as she walked towards the throne._

_Her shadow laughed out loud then glared at Yukiko._**_ "Lose? how can you lose something that can't be lost"_**_ She replied with irritation coming from her voice. _**_"Well answer me. You never lost your persona..I just went dormant once you and your little group defeated that witch...so you never lost your power"_**_ She then stood up and looked at Yukiko with a playful grin. _**_"So how long has it been....my queen"_**_ She said as she passed by her and stopped at the door. _**_"Reclaim your throne....and reclaim that which you never want to lose"_**_ As soon as those words were heard she saw her shadow transform before her eyes._

_Yukiko looked at her shadow as it turned into what it was before, her persona. "Ametarasu...." She said silently as her persona nodded and faded away into energy which surrounded her, then entered her body. "So...this is what it feels like....to wake up with that which you've lost..." As she studied the room she walked to the throne and sat on it, closing her eyes and letting the 'dream' end._

_End of dream-_

Souji sighed as he set the tea down but then jumped back as he saw Yukiko become engulfed in a bright light. "Y-yukiko?!" He called out bracing himself from the bright light that was blinding him. Her eyes opened slowly as the light faded letting Souji kneel down next to her. "Yukiko...are you ok?" He asked with a worried expression when all of a sudden he felt a voice echo in his head. **_"The bonds which you have made...the ones you have restored....they have awoken me from my slumber...I am Thou and Thou art I...I come from the sea of thy soul....I am Izanagi No Okami.." _**He winced and held his head as he fell over; his vision fading away until the voice of a worried Yukiko kept him awake.

"Souji-kun....Souji-kun!" She said as she shook him lightly. All she could hear was a groan as he sat up holding his head. "I'm fine Yukiko" He said with a gentle smile. She sighed in relief as she calmed down. "I guess we should get back to Junes so we can get back to our errands" He said with a chuckle as he stood up and helped Yukiko up. She blushed as she stood up and walked over to the door. "You're still going to Junes Souji-kun?" She asked as she opened the door.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I still gotta get some things so I might as well go and escort you" He said with a light-hearted laugh. Her blush got darkened as they walked next to each other when all of a sudden he grabbed her hand and held it. "Yukiko.....remember when we did this all of the time..." He said as he looked off into the sky as they walked. She smiled as she thought of the past, the days they spent together and then the promise they made on the day he left, the promise to never be alone, to always be by each others side, and the promise to always love each other.

As their minds wandered, they walked through the shopping district hand in hand. They both stopped as they separated. Souji looked at Yukiko then turned back towards the shopping district. "I guess this is your stop" He said as he looked at her again. She stood silent then snapped out of it and looked at Souji. "Y-yes...b-but if it wouldn't be too much to ask...would you join me?" Souji smiled and nodded. "alright.." As they both walked inside they wandered around Junes, looking at the different stores until a man ran through a crowd of people carrying a rather large bag. Behind the man was a crowd of people chasing him and a woman yelled out "Stop him! He stole my bag and some items from one of the shops!" Souji looked at Yukiko then she nodded as they both followed.

Souji sped ahead as he pulled out his police badge. "Souji Seta Inaba P.D.! Freeze!" He yelled out as the man quickly turned into the electronics department. Souji cut through a row of electronics then cornered the man behind a large television. "Drop the bags crook!" He yelled out as he reached for his gun but nothing was there. The man laughed as he removed his cap. "You won't beat me with a gun.....how bout you show me the real you!" He yelled out as he grabbed Souji and Tossed him into the television.

The man wore a long black trench coat and his black hair covered his face as he grinned. He then looked at his picture on his I.D. then changed his look to one identical to souji. "I hope they enjoy their time together once I get the woman inside as well..." He quickly hid behind some t.v's as he heard her footsteps and waited with a demonic smile.

As Yukiko arrived she heard Souji yell making her eyes widen. She ran as fast as she could when the man grabbed her from behind then whispered into her ear. "you....are one of them......enjoy the other side" He said as he threw her into the television as well. Her eyes widened as she landed on the ground and lost consciousness, the last thing she heard was Souji's worried cries. The man laughed as he walked out of the department with the badge in his hand. "From now on.....I'm Souji Seta....head of the Inaba P.D."

-End of chap 1


	2. Enounter and Reunion

A/N: Here's chapter two, hopefully its as good as it should be.

* * *

Souji winced as he rubbed his head, he was trying to find a way out but it was all to no result. He sighed and looked at Yukiko who was still out cold. "I guess I should walk to some place that's safer then this..." He said as he picked her up and then began to walk towards a heavily wooded area in the large field of snow.

As he walked through, he felt another presence nearby. He began to speed up until he saw a group of trees bunched together. "That should be good for now" He said as he set Yukiko down and removed his trench coat then set it down on top of her. "That should keep her somewhat warm while I try to find some help." He then ran further into the forest until he felt a pressure around him. "Ngh! What the?!" He yelled out as he fell down to one knee.

From one of the trees came out a man wearing a white robe and a mask, the robe was lined with some golden thread and an insignia representing the number ten. He looked at Souji as a light surrounded his hand and formed an intricate blade which resembled the blade of Totsuka. "What the?!" He yelled out as he got back up, fighting against the pressure. The person laughed as he removed his mask, revealing a young face resembling Souji himself. His eyes were a shade of dark red, almost like blood and his hair was golden and reached up to his shoulders.

"I see....so he sent you here....I guess I have to take you out" He said with a demonic grin, his face brimming with joy as he readied the ominous blade. Souji quickly jumped back and looked around to find anything he could use as a weapon but all to no avail. "My name is Mozou. I hope you can at least live more then the last person I killed in here. Humans can be such weaklings." He said with a quick sigh then charged straight at him.

Souji quickly dove out of the way then turned and swiftly kicked Mozou sending him into one of the surrounding trees. "Don't underestimate me or else you'll end up dead" He called out as he avoided an incoming thrust from the ominous blade and returning the hit with a swift uppercut that sent Mozou back. Souji got ready as he continued evading the swift thrusts from the blade. "I thought humans were weak Mozou" He called out as he quickly countered and slammed his knee into Mozou's gut making him reel back.

"ngh....pathetic human! Don't underestimate me!" Mozou yelled out as he disappeared then appeared in front of Souji making his eyes widen as the blade went across his chest. He then fell to his knee as blood dripped from the open wound. "You are all the same....high and mighty then when someone stronger then you appears! You get on your knees and beg like a dog!" His grin was now spread across his face as he swung the blade down on Souji but missed. "What the?!" He called out but all of a sudden got sent back by a swift fist to the face.

Souji stood in front of him with aura surrounding his hand. "I'll show you just how strong humans can be!" He yelled out as a card formed in his hand followed by him crushing it. "Persona!" He yelled out as a shattering sound rang out followed by Izanagi No Okami. "This is it!" He yelled out as he held his hand out. "Megidolaon!' He said as Izanagi spun his blade then launched a burst of light which exploded once it made contact with Mozou.

"A human with such power?!" Mozou said with a growl as he stood back up. "I'll show you....I'll show you!" He yelled out as a black seal formed behind him followed by a shattering sound. "Come forth from thy dark slumber! Kuro Izanagi!" Souji's eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of another Izanagi, this one had armor that looked as if had been shaped by demons themselves. His grin was now completely demonic as he called out. "Hell's judgment.."

Souji's eyes widened as he say vines shoot out of the snow covered ground and wrap themselves around followed by roots breaking out of the ground and completely binding him to that exact spot. "ngh..d-damnit..." He said as he felt his vision going away from the constriction of the vines and roots. "please.....don't give out on me..." He mumbled to himself as he struggled to get out but the vines only tightened. He then went out cold from a lack of oxygen but as he lost consciousness he heard a voice.

"Hold on Sensei I'm coming!" The voice yelled out as ice shot out of the ground and surrounded Mozou creating a dome around him. "There that should hold him" the person called out as he pulled out his claws and slices the vines and roots letting Souji fall to his knees and catch his breath. "Sensei long time no see its me Teddie!" He said with a warm smile but as soon as Souji looked up he pointed in the direction of the dome. "Its...ngh...breaking" He said as he coughed and gasped for air.

Teddie growled and placed his other claw on. "Sensei leave this guy to me...you go and rest up...get Yuki-chan outa here also" Souji nodded as he stood up and ran back towards the area where he left Yukiko asleep. He winced as he ran, the wound on his chest still bleeding and then suffering from a few broken ribs because of the vines and roots that attacked him. Teddie got ready as the dome shattered sending fragments of ice everywhere.

"A lowly shadow attacking me?" Mozou said as he dashed at Teddie and lunged forward. Teddie just stood there then quickly parried the attack with his claws followed up by a series of slashes from them that made Mozou fall to his knees from the pain of the multiple cuts. "Ngh...I see you are pretty skilled for a lowly shadow" He said as he disappeared and then appeared behind Teddie. "But not enough..." He said as Teddie was sliced into bits but he noticed it wasn't Teddie at all, but a large block of ice.

Teddie grinned as the card appeared in front of him. "Let's do this! Kintoki Douji!" He yelled out as he sliced the card in mid-air followed by a shattering sound. Mozou's eyes widened as he noticed massive icicles rushing at him from different directions. His grin widened as he held his hand out. "This is the beary end! Bufudyne!" He yelled out as the icicles impacted him at once freezing him in place. As he landed the ice shattered and Mozou collapsed to the ground, his body encased in a thin layer of ice and his breathing was hastened. "Leave sensei alone..." He said as he walked away.

Mozou winced from the pain in his body, it felt like his body was on fire yet he was freezing cold. He growled as he began to fade in black flames. "I'll get you back you damn shadow...."

Meanwhile Souji was next Yukiko and resting until he looked up and saw Teddie approaching them. "How did it go Teddie?" He said as he winced from the pain of the wounds. Teddie knelt down next to Souji and looked over at Yukiko. "Sensei we should go to the house the others help me build so you two can rest." Souji nodded and stood up as he picked Yukiko up and looked over at Teddie. He nodded then began to walk while following Teddie.

Meanwhile; in the human world, The man who was impersonating Souji winced as he collapsed and held his arm. "Is this transformation....really that hard to take?" He growled as random memories flashed through his eyes. "I don't need these useless things!" He yelled out as he continued recalling different events.

_Flashback:_

_A Man with blood red hair stood against a wall as a younger boy swung his sword at the air. "Put more strength into your swing Ryousuke" The man called out as he studied the way he swung the sword.. Ryousuke nodded then began to swing with more strength than before. "Like this?" He asked as he swung his sword. The man nodded then kept watching intently until he finally grabbed the blade and shook his head. "That's enough for now...we have to work on something else anyways" He said with a chuckle then sat down on a nearby seat._

_"We.....are guardians of the Kirojo Family Ryousuke...do you know what that means?" He called out then crossed his arms as he spoke. "No? Alright then I'll tell you. It means we are their protectors. When they step into that tower it is our job to stop the shadows from harming them...today is your test" He called out with a light hearted chuckled. "Don't worry you'll pass Ryousuke...just don't rush things anyways you'll be guarding Mitsuru Kirijo the daughter of our boss so do a good job ok"_

_Ryousuke nodded then readied his sword. "I will dad....don't worry about me I've trained more than enough." The man chuckled. "Alright then how bout we go and get something to eat on me for now" Ryousuke nodded then followed the man to a nearby food stand. "Anyways...something you Have to remember is....Don't overuse your sword...it leads to wear tear and rust....and you don't want that do you?" He asked with another laugh._

_Ryousuke nodded then sighed. "My first test is today...but...what if I get nervous" He asked while wondering what would happen. Would he be to scared to fight? Would he even be any worth? he sighed again as he stopped asking himself. "Don't worry you won't....myself and your mother didn't so you don't need to worry...anyways...get ready...cause its time"_

_End Flashback_

His eyes turned a dark gold and his face became darker."Why do your useless memories haunt me!" He yelled out with a snarl then closed his eyes as more and more images flashed through clenched his headas another imaged flashed before him. "You.....Why?" He said as he fell over out cold.

He continued seeing the images even when he was out cold. Only not knowing that outside of the Dojima house stood Naoto with a serious expression. "Souji.....why are they after you?" She said as she held a poster of Souji, on the top of the poster it said. _"Wanted for Kidnapping and possible murder"_ She sighed as she walked towards the door and turned the doorknob. The sight she saw made her eyes widen in shock as she dropped the paper.

* * *

End of chap 2

*Mozou: Means Mimic

Hope ya enjoyed and I'll b updating soon


End file.
